


It’s Becoming Apparent That I Love You

by Sgt_Nutmeg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Not Beta Read, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kind of a magic element, pining tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Nutmeg/pseuds/Sgt_Nutmeg
Summary: Love letters fly over in the shape of paper planes, ready to be sent away to the person you’ve been thinking about.Unfortunately for Tsukki he overthinks everything, specially when it comes to Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	It’s Becoming Apparent That I Love You

Another orange paper plane zoomed by. Like bus rides with the Karasuno Volleyball team weren't already annoying enough.

Kei tried very hard not to roll his eyes. He knew he wasn’t the best person to complain about paper planes, but Hinata’s were coming in by droves. They were flying through Kei’s window and zooming over to circle around Hinata.

Yamaguchi chuckled next to him.

They glanced at each other and then over to their fighting teammates at the very front.

It wasn’t enough that the idiots were yelling, now their planes were rushing through the open window. As much as they were shouting there were so many unsaid things between them, hence the hordes of planes coming into the bus.

“You know, Tsukki…you can close it and they’ll probably come in through somewhere else,” Yamaguchi muttered.

It didn’t matter that Yamaguchi was his best friend, Kei suddenly wanted to shove him off his seat. He knew the teasing was about to start and he almost wished Yamaguchi was as meek as everyone thought.

“Don’t worry the blue ones will find you just fine,” Yamaguchi laughed at Kei’s groan.

He didn’t need a reminder of his dire situation.

He knew his own paper planes were coming at a higher rate than Hinata’s or Kageyama’s.

Their planes were irritating, even more so paired with the shouting, but at least they helped hide Kei’s own. It also helped that he was sitting next to the open window, where he could snatch them before anyone else saw them.

The worst thing about the planes was that the more you tried not to receive them the faster they appeared. Trying not to think about something means thinking about it. And they were your own thoughts about the people you love. 

Love letters delivered in the shape of planes. Ready to be sent away to the person you’d been thinking about.

Kei wished he could stop getting them. Then he could relax on the way to the match instead of having to jam letters into his backpack over and over again.

He glanced over to the front of the bus again. The freaks were still glaring at each other but seemed to have moved away from shouting at least.

At this point, after Hinata’s and Kageyama’s failed attempt at a relationship he could imagine their letters were full of defeat and bitterness. It was to be expected after such an ugly break up. If it could even be called that. It had kind of never properly started.

After a couple of dates Kageyama had simply squashed Hinata’s hopes with a cruel and practiced speech on how he couldn’t have distractions if he would be the best.

It had been a rough day for Hinata.

Kei had only found out because they had been hanging out Yamaguchi’s house when Hinata had. Yamaguchi had helped Hinata deal with the initial heartbreak, while Kei made tea for them and hovered nearby, hoping the silent support helped in any way. Yamaguchi had said it did.

Yamaguchi was a good friend, but it seemed Kei would really have to push him out of his seat if he didn’t stop smirking every time another navy plane flew in.

Another one came rushing in and Kei quickly snatched it.

It wasn’t like anyone could read the words on the paper. Not unless Kei threw it back out, where it would immediately fly over to the recipient of his thoughts. He was aware that no one could read them, but the real problem was just how many he was getting. He got enough during practice to raise some eyebrows, but this was so over the top. At least no one knew who the object of his affection was.

No one but Yamaguchi.

Because, of course, he would know. Kei’s phone constantly lit up during class, lunch and pretty much all through the day. The letters that rushed to him at every new message notification were enough confirmation. A simple glimpse at his phone would’ve been enough to crack the mystery. But Yamaguchi didn’t even have to ask. The first time he’d witnessed a letter appear next to Kei he had smiled and patiently waited. Kei had rolled his eyes and admitted who the letters were about.

“So…Kuroo-san, will be watching the match today,” Yamaguchi finally said next to him. The team was loud enough that Kei knew they wouldn’t be heard but he still blushed like an idiot.

He didn’t bother to reply and instead looked out the window, watching as another paper plane rushed above the cars and towards him.

“You must be excited to see him,” Yamaguchi continued, “You didn’t get to see him last week, right?”

 _Or the one before, it’s been more than a month,_ Kei thought, but shrugged, “He was busy, he’s in college and all.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure you miss him,” Yamaguchi said, voice dipping lower just in case.

Kei shrugged.

_So much my brother said I’ve been looking sick,_

_So much I couldn’t do any homework last night,_

_So much my chest hurts,_

_So much I forget you don’t miss me at all,_

More navy planes landed on Kei’s lap.

Of course he missed Kuroo. He thought of him in the mornings and when he was studying and when he was cold and warm and all day. Even if they texted and even called, it wasn’t enough.

“It’s not a big deal,” He said with a shrug. Yamaguchi glanced at the letters and his eyes softened.

“I’m sure he missed you too.”

Kei winced as another plane landed on his lap, he could feel his face burning.

_If you didn’t, then what will I do?_

He quickly shoved the new letters in his backpack, knowing more were coming.

He didn’t have to read them; he knew what he was feeling. They’d be full of doubts and despaired longing.

“You could tell him, and they would stop,”

Ah, the old argument. Yamaguchi pointed it out every day at least once. When Kei would get tired of seeing navy but still eager to text Kuroo back as fast as possible.

Of course, he had thought of it. Every time they talked, he thought of telling him those long confessions that he’d read on his own letters. The words lingered on the tip of his tongue, but they weren’t right. He didn’t have enough reasons for Kuroo to date him, it wasn’t like he was exactly a great catch…not for someone like Kuroo at least. Kuroo could get anyone he wanted and there just weren’t enough logical arguments for him to date _Kei_. But still,

_please, I will try my best, just give me a chance,_

Yamaguchi seemingly took pity of him and began discussing their English assignment for the next week. The book was interesting, and Kei could focus on the conversation, at least enough to slow the letters.

He knew it was momentary, but it helped.

He could see Hinata grabbing the planes that had been circling around him. Kageyama’s own planes were already in his hands, his eyes following Hinata as he shoved his into the trashcan at the front of the bus.

Kei looked away. He hated throwing his planes to the trash. Instead, he had boxes full of them under his bed. Not ideal, but good enough.

It seemed too cruel to toss them. Which he was supposed to be…but he couldn’t be, not about this. Not when they were full of stories of Kuroo’s antics and every detail that made Kei’s heart beat like a hummingbird’s.

* * *

The first match was easy. Nothing compared to Johzenji, let alone Nekoma or Shiratorizawa.

Kei was glad he could lose himself in the game, in finding every flaw and opportunity for a point. He was sure Bokuto would be proud if he knew how invested in Volleyball Kei had become. Kuro was, he praised him every time he stayed late for practice and every time he complained about sore muscles. He said it was good for him, that effort looked good on him.

He physically shook his head, trying to get back on the game. He didn’t want to be distracted yet. And he didn’t want to find an obnoxious amount of letters waiting for him after the game.

They were warded off, by nets at the doors. Hovering in the hallway until the players left. Kei was glad to only see a couple of his own familiar navy ones; he’d managed not to think about him too much.

Kageyama on the other hand had so many Kei wanted to wince.

You could get letters for friends. When the platonic love was strong enough for a paper plane to appear. It happened a lot, but there was no doubt these were for Hinata. Kageyama always had so many after every match.

It was kinda tragic to see their setter collect them with cold eyes and tense shoulders. The baby blue planes were bigger and more roughly constructed than Kei’s own. It was all up to personality and also the way you would make a plane by hand. Kei had practiced…for days, so his planes would be well crafted…it felt rude otherwise.

He grabbed his own, more coming as he realized how close he was to seeing Kuroo.

There was still cool down and lunch and then warm up again. There were other matches before theirs…but still.

Kuroo would be in Miyagi by then. Coming to see Kei, after weeks of not seeing each other. It was making his hands shake a little.

Their friendship had started slow, but after a few days texting had become the new normal. Talking had come soon after because then they could fall asleep and didn’t have a bright light keeping them up.

He had been visiting every other week, letting Kuroo teach him how to block and later just to let Kuroo drag him all around Tokyo. After a few weeks, Kuroo done the trip instead and they had settled on taking turns every week.

Once they’d gone to the natural history museum. Another time Kuroo had brought Kei a record, since the week before they had spent a whole afternoon listening and discussing their favorite music. And somewhere along the way he had begun falling in love.

He hadn’t even noticed when it happened. At first there had been a few silly letters, just a crush. And suddenly Kei was drowning in navy and overthinking every conversation and every interaction.

_Why would you make time for someone like me?_

His anxiety spiked at the thought of seeing Kuroo again, and more planes rushed over. He berated himself for thinking about it. It was hard to keep his cool these days.

He didn’t use to be as anxious when meeting Kuroo. But that had been when the letters were coherent and articulate. Sure, they were full of denial and conflicted feelings, but at least they had some logic to them. Now they had become rows upon rows of lovesick declarations and hopeful questions.

He plucked some more planes off the air as the team headed to get their lunch.

_It’s becoming too obvious that I love you, and I don’t know what to do._

Yamaguchi bumped into him and began talking about the new songs his favorite band had released that week. They discussed the lyrics and overall flow and he knew that if he was a more expressive person, he would have thanked him for the distraction. Maybe he’d have a letter for Yamaguchi today.

* * *

At the end of their warm-up he could already feel the stress building up again. If he looked up, he would see Kuroo. He had to be there already; they had planned everything the night before.

He could feel his thoughts running away from him as he spiked with the rest of the team.

He was afraid to look up, he knew his letters would be taken over by the same three words over and over again. Neatly repeated like a Warhol print. The same sentence over and over, not even any poetry or gentle verses. Those letters always came later, when he couldn’t sleep, and he kept going over every text and smile Kuroo had sent his way.

Or in the morning when he’d wake up hugging his pillow with planes flying around him.

_I dreamt of you and waking up crushed me._

It wasn’t even hormones; it was sweet scenes under cherry blossoms and slow kisses over scattered homework.

It was so soft and sweet Kei wasn’t sure if maybe someone else was writing the scripts for his dreams. Surely such a mean boy wouldn’t have anything this cute in his subconscious.

He took a deep breath as they lined up on the court. Once on his place he finally looked up at the stand.

There was Kuroo, leaning against the railing with the same messy hair and lazy smile.

Kei’s breath ran away from him.

_I love you; I love you; I love you,_

He heard Yamaguchi chuckle next to him and refused to look in his direction. Instead, he blushed at Kuroo’s waving and at how his smile widened when he gave a nod back.

Hinata was waving wildly and Kei soon saw why.

Kuroo had brought Kenma.

It wasn’t that crazy; he had come with Bokuto and Akaashi before. But Kei hadn’t known he’d be joining them today. He’d stupidly thought Kuroo would finally have time for him.

But he really couldn’t blame Kuroo for not telling him. With Karasuno’s matches the day before they hadn’t had as much time to talk. And when they had, it was mostly Kei’s relaying of the game and directions on how to get to the gymnasium the next day.

It wasn’t that bad but… they had had time to talk about Yamaguchi’s favorite band and Kuroo’s roommate missing class, it would’ve been nice to get a heads up.

 _Please, please don’t be in love already_.

He knew whatever navy planes were gathering outside would have, the now familiar, begging pleas. The ones that night would have long lists on why Kenma was a better choice, and why Kei would never be enough.

Those could be so harsh, and it sucked having to pick them and hide them. Every day, he had to resist the urge to read every single one and beat himself up over the fact that Kuroo would never choose him.

No that he even had to read them anymore, since he had memorized most of what they said by heart. He had been thinking about it for months after all.

Months of getting letters full of things he tried to ignore. Everything Kuroo would dislike about him was perfectly written on the paper. At first it had been reasons why not to fall in love…now they were everything that ensured that the love was unrequited.

He hadn’t even noticed how his hands were always cold until he’d thought that Kuroo might never hold them in his.

It was exhausting to read them and yet every couple of days, he’d carefully pour over each of them. Coming up with endless things Kuroo might like that he didn’t have, not only in Kenma but in Hinata, Daichi, Akaashi....anyone.

 _Just give me a chance. Maybe, it could work_.

The letters listed everything that he could try to change. Anything so that Kuroo could maybe someday have even the shortest, most platonic paper plane about him.

He hadn’t really seen many around Kuroo though.

Maybe because he could tell whoever he was in love with anything he wanted.

If there was nothing left unsaid there were barely any letters.

Unless you were like Bokuto with too many thoughts and no organization. He seemed to constantly be sending letters to Akaashi. But not only Akaashi, Bokuto sent many platonic letters too. And he would send them out to the recipients without even looking at them. Kei had always been blown away by it.

He had said it was because he wasn’t the best at expressing himself, so the letters fixed that for him. Even Kei had to admit how endearing it was to see Akaashi getting letter after letter. Some his own, some Bokuto’s yellow ones. It was even sweeter now that they were separated. Meant Bokuto was sending them over, all the way from college.

Kei had kept the tradition of practicing with Akaashi on the training camps, even now that the third years had left. Of course, Akaashi had noticed and commented on the amount of planes Kei was shoving into his pockets every day. Being in the training camp…where he had properly met Kuroo, it was always jogging thoughts and creating too many planes.

“The only person I’ve seen with this many is Bokuto,” Akaashi had said with a smile. They had been having lunch. Their calm energy had even brought Kenma to join their table.

Kei blushed and rebutted with a huff, “Is he as annoyed by it as I am?”

Akaashi chuckled, “He loves it, he can never keep his attention steady for too long, so he says he loves knowing he’s still always thinking about me,” Akashi's cheeks turned pink but he quickly shook it off and continued. “I think your person might be equally as charmed as I am.”

“He doesn’t like me...” Kei forced himself not to glance at Kenma. He was, after all, talking about the setter’s best friend, and that was just the least their relationship could be. Kenma didn’t seem interested in the conversation anyhow, instead reading up on a new game on his phone.

“I don’t know what your situation is but…I am sure this many...he must make you feel very special. I don’t think anyone would do that if they didn’t have some interest,” Akaashi said, his gaze calm and his smile soft.

“He doesn’t...I think he has someone else,” Kei shrugged, grabbing the letters from the air and dropping them on the table. “He’s just nice, I guess.”

Akaashi didn’t argue, he just helped him grab all his letters when they were done eating.

Kei wished Akaashi had come instead of Kenma. They were both nice to be around but Akaashi seemed to have a calming aura that he desperately needed right then. That and he wanted to stop thinking about what relationship Kuroo had with Kenma.

He tried to focus on the game as much as he could, but he could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him, could hear him cheering when Kei got a good block in.

His distraction wasn’t obvious to the team yet, probably because they were clearly the stronger players but otherwise…Kei would’ve been in trouble.

He was usually calm during matches but not today, not today at all. If they had been against a strong school, coach Ukai might have noticed already. At least for now he was only getting glares from Kageyama and some worried glances from Ennoshita.

He switched out with Nishinoya and Yamaguchi turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

“I know, shut up,” Kei looked away from his friend, he knew he had to focus…it was just tough.

He wanted to ask his head to stop thinking about him, tell the letters he already knew he was in love; they didn’t have to keep coming.

He shook his head. He had to focus, if only because he couldn’t make Kuroo come all the way here to see him suck at volleyball.

By the end of the match he was pretty proud of how well he’d managed to fake it till he made it.

As the team walked to the hallway Kei was flooded with letters. He had known he had been thinking of Kuroo too much but seeing how many there were…it was a bit overwhelming. The team was grabbing their own planes but would glance at him, as if the letters would suddenly lose the rules they abided by and allow them to confirm their suspicions.

Yamaguchi stood by, gathering them in his arms as Kei passed them over. He vowed to thank him later, but for now they just focused on getting them all off the air.

He heard Hinata loudly greet someone behind him and then rush by.

He looked at Yamaguchi, knowing his panic was too much not to show it. Yamaguchi quickly grabbed the last ones from Kei’s hands and rushed away, Yachi right behind him, picking up the ones that fell. The rest of the team had already walked away, probably to give him some privacy. They would know by now. Kei had to live with it, but at least Kuroo didn’t know.

He didn’t bother grabbing the remaining planes around him, he needed to look calm and not like he was trying to hide anything.

He turned to see Hinata greeting Kenma and Kuroo. He took a deep breath to settle himself. Only, it failed as soon as Kuroo turned to look at him. His smile widened and Kei knew, somewhere, there was a letter rushing towards him.

He silently begged the planes to stop it. Were the stupid things trying to ruin him? Maybe in a way…their goal was to show your feelings, after all.

Kuroo’s eyes strayed to glance at the navy planes still hovering next to him. Kei let the anxiety win and turned to grab them.

“You must have a very lovely crush for so many to be surrounding you,” Kuroo said once he reached Kei. He wanted to groan at the thought of Kuroo seeing just how many there had been before.

“Or I could be forever pinning alone,” He answered, his voice surprisingly level considering how tight his chest was. “It’s annoying at any rate.”

Kuroo tilted his head, humor glinting in his eyes. “I get it, I had some too. I tucked them away in Kenma’s backpack, so I don’t have to carry them,”

Kuroo chuckled as Kei’s throat developed a knot. It stung; they really were for Kenma.

“Why don’t you throw them out if there's so many?” Kei said with a shrug. He could lie and say that he threw his out too, make the matter seem less painful than it was.

“I always read a couple of them first. Today they’re lists on why I like him,” Kuroo’s eyes turned softer, before he looked at the floor, almost shy. “I can’t throw that out...it’s too sweet to throw them out.”

Kuroo shrugged as he looked back up, his teasing smirk back.

“What about yours? Are they all about how cute your crush is?” He asked.

Kei turned around again and grabbed the few more that had appeared. “They’re just short, and useless letters,” He didn’t look at Kuroo as he shoved them in his pockets.

An awkward silence settled until Kei had finally put them away.

“I’ll go change and then we can go get some food.” He said, refusing to look into Kuroo’s eyes, instead settling somewhere around his shoulder. He felt like screaming.

“Yes! I’m starving,” Kuroo’s smile was shining and Kei barely managed to nod before rushing away.

He ran down the hallway, trying to run away from his blush. Even his broken heart couldn't resist Kuroo's charm. He could hear Hinata yelling that he was cheating because they hadn’t started the race at the same time. Kei wanted to yell that he wasn’t Kageyama but the thought of Hinata’s paper planes in the trash silenced him. If it made the shrimp happy, he would let him be. 

He had to try to have a good day,

_At least I get to see you._

Hinata decided to have another race on their way out of the gymnasium and Kei yelled at him to go back to the team because he wasn’t headed to the bus along with everyone else. Of course, Hinata ignored him and instead arrived to Kenma first.

Kei slowed to walking, not needing the speed anymore.

Kuroo met him halfway.

“Ready for some food, Tsukki?” His eyes shifted to look for more planes and Kei was proud of himself for not having any hovering at the moment. He had grabbed them as he walked.

He nodded and Kuroo turned to wave at Kenma as him and Hinata started walking away.

“He isn’t coming?” Kei asked, confusion lacing his voice.

“No, he’s here for Hinata,” Kuroo stretched as they began their own walk away from the building. Kei wished he was as cool as Kuroo, his arms were starting to hurt from how much stress he was holding in. “I would’ve told you if he was going to be with us. He's my best friend but I wanted some time with you today, Tsukki.”

Kei knew there was a whole new set of planes following him as they walked. His chest seemed to be about to burst at any moment.

After a moment of silence, Kuroo looked up at him with a sweet smile spreading on his lips. “You look nice,”

Kei fought a blush, but it was impossible to hide it, he cursed his fair skin.

He could almost feel the words appearing on navy paper.

_You really think so?_

_I couldn’t decide last night. I didn’t want to look stupid._

They walked slowly, looking at store fronts while they headed to the ramen place Kuroo wanted to try. Kuroo was already telling Kei about his college Volleyball team and how Bokuto was managing life without Akaashi at his side. They arrived at the restaurant too fast in Kei's opinion.

They ate at the patio seating, talking about volleyball and how Kuroo had taken a paleontology class so he could argue with Kei about Jurassic Park better.

Kei had known it all before. They had phone conversations almost every day, and they texted every hour…but still it was fun to see Kuroo laughing at his own stories. And getting angry every time he talked about his senpai’s who were too cocky for their own good.

After dinner Kei quickly excused himself to the restroom, he stood out of sight and allowed his brain to frantically think of everything he’d been trying to ignore and quickly grabbed his paper planes, shoving them into his backpack.

It was getting ridiculous. His bag was starting to look lumpy.

He quickly walked back, already imagining the heartbreak at seeing Kuroo flirting with some pretty stranger that was walking by. Maybe unrealistic but if there was something Kei was good at, it was overthinking and if there was something Kuroo was good at, it was catching eyes with his charming smile.

Instead, he found Kuroo leaning against the wall across the restaurant. He was glad to see him outside since the patio had gotten crowded and he didn’t want to wade through to their table again.

He got closer and stopped short at the sight. Kuroo was reading off of a creased red letter with a smile. Kei wanted to run over and steal it, the urge stronger when he saw more of the crimson paper peeking out of Kuroo’s pocket.

“What is that?” He asked keeping his distance. Kuroo’s smile changed into a smirk, the one that always made Kei’s heart race. It almost distracted him from the way he was folding the letter and putting it away into his back pocket. Three navy planes came speeding toward him as Kuroo raised an eyebrow, smirk growing mischievous.

“Curiosity killed the cat,”

“I’m sure the cat thought it was worth it,” Kei muttered, looking away. Two planes stopped next to Kuroo. They were bright red like the rest in his pocket. Kei’s own planes stayed near him, as they began walking.

They slowly headed to a park, Kuroo kept teasing Kei about his blocks and how much louder Kuroo would cheer once they got to nationals. He asked about what would happen if they played Nekoma and Kuroo declared he would cheer for Kei but not Karasuno, since Nekoma _was_ still his team.

He tried not to let his hope grow but the new planes around him showed his failure.

By time they had arrived at the park sunset had begun. Kei nervously bit his lip as they sat on the swings. The air had become tense and he was sure at least half of it was because of how many freaking navy letters were floating around. There were some crimson ones too, but Kei tried not to focus on them. He kept squashing any sliver of hope he had. It would hurt worse once he knew Kuroo had been thinking of someone else the whole time.

Kuroo broke the silence with the story of when he had met Oikawa. Kei had been laughing at the chaos that had ensued when Kuroo groaned. He gripped the chain as he tilted back on the swing. The metal rattled against the frame as he closed his eyes and let out another moan.

“Ugh, Tsukki I gotta just tell you or these things are gonna drown us,” He said, sitting up and turning to look at him.

Kei immediately sat up straight, a shot of anxiety running through his stomach.

“Tell me what?” His voice was beyond nervous, heart beating fast. The paper planes seemed to have stopped around them but maybe it was just that Kei was solely focused on Kuroo. That and ideas on how to fix a broken heart in case Kuroo ruined his.

Kuroo took a deep breath, “I like you...” He said with a wince. A crimson plane rushed towards him and he snatched it before it could properly come close, shoving it into his pocket.

“Ok, I _really_ like you. Too much…and I can’t stop thinking about you and I think if there’s any chance-” He nodded to the planes above them, “That any of those letters is for me then...I thought it might take it.”

Kei grabbed the navy blur that had just stopped next to him. Deciding to follow Bokuto’s example he held it out towards Kuroo, trying to trust that it would be able to say everything he couldn’t. Maybe these stupid planes could be useful for once.

Kuroo eagerly took the plane. His hands shaking as he unfolded it, Kei could see it was a long one, which was good, at least it wasn’t the stupid repeating ones.

Kuroo’s eyes darted quickly across the paper and finally he turned to look at him with a wide smile.

“Me too.” Kuroo whispered, and Kei was sure there must have been at least five _I love you’s_ in that page, but it was ok that Kuroo didn’t say it out loud...it felt too soon. It was still a new thing...no matter what his heart had told those stupid planes.

It felt like they had finally started breathing again. Tension easing around them.

Kuroo was soon laughing and swinging while Kei couldn’t stop smiling. They talked for a bit longer, making more plans to meet the next week. Kei would visit Tokyo, go on a real date. It felt like one of his too sweet dreams.

Except that, soon it was time for Kuroo to go to the train.

They grabbed their planes, each putting them away. Both were blushing like elementary school kids.

Kei could still feel his cheeks burning as they walked to the train station. Maybe because Kuroo had interlaced their fingers and kept swinging their hands back and forth as he all but skipped to the station. Kei was sure he would have a long and soft letter about their walk later.

The announcement of the train interrupted Kuroo’s relaying of his schedule for the next day and Kei suddenly felt like his ribs were squeezing his lungs too hard.

The sorrow changed when the rumble of the approaching train started and Kuroo leaned close giving him a quick peck on the cheek. About half dozen letters quickly came to flutter around Kei and Kuroo stared at him with a pleading look.

“Tsukki…can I read one?”

“Of course not,” Kei knew he was about to faint from the embarrassment but Kuroo still looked impossibly pleading.

“Awww, come on?” Kuroo tilted his head and Kei had to look away.

His heart was beating too hard and he could feel the ground shaking as the train approached.

He finally muttered “I’ll text you some of it later...maybe,”

Kuroo squeezed his hand, “Awesome,” His smile was brighter than the lights above them.

Kuroo slowly pulled his hand away, gave him a hug and boarded the train, all with a pout. Kei smiled at him as the doors closed and he dropped the pout to grin instead.

They waved as the train left. Kei then quickly started grabbing the fluttering letters off the air because the traffic guard was glancing at him with a knowing smile and Kei couldn’t stand the thought of people knowing just how stupidly in love he was.

On his way home a crimson letter tapped him on the shoulder. Two of his own navy ones flanking it.

How the hell was he supposed to focus on anything but Kuroo ever again?

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt about it and thought it would be a sweet idea idk
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you did!


End file.
